Love Hurts
by Lose Yourself In the Music
Summary: Logan falls for a Jock that is mean to him... But what if Kendall Loves him back :D Crap Summary But Idc
1. Chapter 1

Logans p.o.v

Everything was dark... Im depressed as always, I slowly Dragged a shap blade across my wrist. I made a slow wimper as the blade touhed my wrist. The pain made me feel better, it brought tears to my eyes. I couldnt belive what i just did, it hurt so badly... I heard the front door open. I slightly Sobbed.

"Son, Are you Okay?" I looked up and grabed a black shirt and wiped the blood off my wrist. I rolled my sleave down and walked down stairs then a slight smile appeard on my face. "Hey Ma! How was work!" I asked.

I walked into the kitchen and got a drink. Then walked back into the front room and sighed. "It was ok son., Although my boss has been a pain in the ass again!" She Replied

I chuckeld softly, and went back Upstairs and Puts the knife in the draw next to my bed and layed on my bef and slowly started to close my eyes and falls asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a buzzing from the alarm clock. I wined in pain and got a shower then went to get dressed. Oh great 1st day at school how fun. I Sighed and Grabbed my back-pack. i slowly walked to school whilest i saw others staring at me. It didnt feel right.

I dont like people looking at me. It Feels odd. Im self-Contus. I hate everything basicly. I saw people staring at me again.  
>"What the Fuck are you staring at?" I yelled at them!<p>

They looked like they was gonna burst out laughing.

"Oh sorry for staring Gay-Boy!" One of them said.

I sighed and carried on walking till i arived at school then a short brown haird boy came up to me .

"Hey, Im Carlos Garcia, You're Logan Mitchell Right?" He Wisperd

I looked at him "Yeah Dats me" I smile slightly as i said that..

A guy snook up Behinde carlos and picked him up then kissed Him slowly...

_Ha! Do chu like i know i do xxxx Big time rush swagga! Big time Contest airs tomorrow Woooooooooop Cant wait Lots of love From LK xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

I coughed a little and looked up at the tall Blonde. He was so handosome, Although James and Carlos was making out i didn't want to just grap him and smash my lips against him. I let out a small sigh. Okie im in love on my first day of school FML! I wish i had that blade with me becuase of what them Bullies said to me. But why did kendall walk with them? Why... THATS WHAT I NEED TO KNOW

I knew there was only one way out so I just graped my bag and walked out. As imbarssed as i was to be with people that i dont even know properly. oh well. i geuss you have to get used to it i mean like i dont always seam to like everything that i have to do. Just like when i did hockey for months i hated that so fucking much. I looked behinde me too see three Bullies. Kendall was just stood watching with tears in his eyes. I dont get it.

"Hey Fag, Ready for your daily beating?" One of them said

"Hah! He dosent have the choise and kendall is gonna help" The other one said

"W...What Since when am i gonna Help You Hurt a guy because He s G...Gay" Kendall said

They all looked at him in Anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP?" The first one shouted  
>"Oh come on you fucking dumbass! Would you hurt one of you're friends if there gay?" Kendall Asked<p>

"Yeah i would" The one at the end replied.

They Turned back to me.. Slow and painful Punches came forwards. I coughed and fell to the floor and broke down in tears. I couldn't fight the tears even if Kendall was in front of me. Kendall then rushed up to me and kissed my head.  
>"Shhh Loggie Everything is gonna be okay dont worry" Kendall said sweetly<p>

A teacher rushed up And checked out where i was bleeding.

"Oh my god... Who did this to you logan?" The teacher asked

"I..I..I..I Dont know" I stutterd.

"it was ben. Jake and eric again Miss collins." Kendall said.

"Oh okay... Go take To the Nurse and i will call you're Parents!" Miss Collins said.

Fuck. My mom is coming to this school for a talk with the teachers about my so called 'Problems'. She will have a fit, she always said 'If you ever get beat up your going to a diffrent school'

Kendall looked deeply into my eyes and leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed Back and sighed in relef. Kendall pulled back and carried me to the nurse.

_A/N: Im fucking getting worse at writing slash becuase of my mom she checks what i write and if its approprt :/ SHE CAN STAY OFF MY COMPUTER! There is a person on facebook who i like and there link is __.com/loganslilfreak_


End file.
